Where Were You?
by cupcakes4breakfast
Summary: Bella and Edward have both changed drastically since highschool, where they last saw each other. After reuniting they realize that their feelings for each other havent changed. Will it work this time? Or are they too different? All human.
1. Dress Up

**A/N: Hello everyone! I do not own Twilight, that's Stephanie's job. *bows down respectfully* This is my fourth story, but I'm a little rusty so don't judge me please. Happy reading!**

"Take that off and I will kill you, Bella."

I sighed and placed my arms by my side, showing him I wasn't going to take off the hideous dark blue dress.

"You're insane if you think I'm wearing this all night." I huffed, aggravated at myself for not going to buy a new dress when Alice offered.

Jacob laid lazily on my bed, flipping through a cars magazine, his long legs dangling off the end. "I am not insane, thank you very much. But the dress is staying," he winked at me. I reached for the nearest shoe in my closet and threw it at him with as much force as possible.

He laughed and placed it next to him. "Speaking of shoes, which ones are you going to wear? I suggest the brown boots with black leggings."

If you didn't know Jake like I did, you would swear that he was gay, or at least playing for both teams. However that was not the truth. His girlfriend Leah lived in the Indian Reservation called La Push, about fifteen minutes away from Forks, where we were currently residing. Sure they fought all the time but they balanced each other out perfectly. I, on the other hand, rarely got mad at Jake. He was my best friend and I had grown up with him in this hell hole of a town. He was the one that got me through everything when I was younger. I liked to think of him as my personal sun, always offering light in my darkest times.

"Can you even match brown and black?'' I asked, crossing my arms.

Rolling his eyes he let out a small laugh. "I have been your roommate for how long?"

"A year," I mumbled.

"And you can't tell me if people match brown and black?"

Defeated, I sighed and dug in my tiny closet to find the only pair of boots that weren't made for the rain. I sat next to Jake to put on the only pair of leggings I owned.

"Please let me take you shopping," he almost begged.

"What is it with you and clothes?" I asked him this almost every day. "And besides I have Alice for that."

Alice was my best girlfriend. Okay, so she didn't have a lot of competition but still. The reason I was actually dressing up was for her party. Her engagement party. Yuck. Sure he fiancée Jasper was amazing, and one of my best friends, but marriages were totally not my thing.

I stood up and walked to the mirror, prepared to hate the reflection. Truth be told, I was actually pleasantly surprised.

"Peter is going to love it." Jake said from behind me with a giggle.

Rolling my eyes, I tried not to think about how Jasper was trying to kill me. He claimed that I just needed a boyfriend and everything would be perfect. Apparently his best friend Peter, who was flying down from Texas where he and Jasper grew up together, was in need of a girlfriend. And I was the lucky winner.

"We are so not even going to begin talking about that." I warned him. He didn't carry on so I assumed he got the message.

I exited my room and grabbed my purse and jacket. "Well I'm off," I hollered at him.

"Be safe, have fun, and not too much drinking! You don't want to look sloppy when you meet your future husband," he called from my room.

I decided it would be best not to kill him right now, but the thought did seem rather appealing at the moment.

"Asshole," I yelled back at him.

The only thing I heard as I closed the door was his deep laughter.

**Things will pick up in the next chapter I promise! I just had to get the ball rolling first. Tell me what you think! Suggestions? Predictions? **


	2. Surprises

**A/N- No copyright intended! These first few chapters will be kinda short until things start picking up! (: happy reading! **

I thought the drive to the Cullen house would be quiet, considering I was the only one in the car, but my brain refused to shut up. Jasper really didn't think I would actually go for Peter right? Even if Peter was as cute as Jasper promised, I was not going near another relationship again. I swore to myself that after he left, I couldn't ever let my guard down again. But a coffee date couldn't hurt me right? I mean, I had not had sex in a while if I was being completely honest with myself.

My phone started ringing, breaking me out of my morbid pondering. It was Alice.

"I'm wearing the dress, so don't freak out." I said with a hint of loathing in my voice. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to wear it in the first place.

"Bella we have a problem." Her voice sounded frantic, almost like she was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"Alice, I'm sure everything looks fine, I promise."

"No, that's not it."

"Well I'm pulling in the driveway now, so just calm down. Take a few deep breaths and I'll see you in a second, okay?" I hung up before she could protest or break down into tears. She was probably just nervous that everything wasn't going exactly to her plan.

The entire mile of the Cullen's driveway was lit up with bright lights that hung decoratively on the million trees that lined the road. The front lawn, which was the size of a small meadow, already had a good amount of cars parked in it. I quickly found a spot and made my way inside.

I stood in front of the door, not sure if I should knock or just walk in on my own. With a quick shrug to myself, I pulled the door open and was instantly greeted by Carlisle.

"Bella! Welcome!" He said over the mumble of voices in the background. He eyed me quickly with a timid grin. He seemed to be sweating.

"Nervous?" I asked.

He loosened his tie while answering. "You could say that."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Bella!" Alice's high pitched voice came from my left.

"Everything looks great." I told her as she approached me.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.

"What in the world are you doing? Everyone is staring at us! You're going to make me fall!" I tried to break free but she didn't let me go until we were alone in her old bedroom on the second floor of the house.

"Sit down." She ordered me.

I took a set at the end of her bed, completely confused.

"What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye. "He's here. I swear I didn't know. I thought he wouldn't be…back."

I stood up, not understanding what she was saying. "Who is?"

She took my hand as if to comfort me. "My brother. Edward."

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Where's Ashton Kutcher When You Need Him

**A/N- I was COMPLETELY blown away by the response I got from the first two chapters of this story. I want to thank everyone who favorited this story or me and also if you put this story on alert. However, no one has sent a review. Anyone want to change that? Happy reading!**

**I do not own Twilight….unfortunately. **

The room began to spin and I felt bile rise in my closed throat. I must not have heard her right. She was playing a sick joke on me. I was being Punk'd.

"What did you say?" I half expected Ashton to come storming in her room with cameras surrounding him, revealing the surprise.

Alice shuffled around nervously. "I said that Edward is here. I suppose my parents sent him an invitation. You know I would have warned you if I knew he was coming. He showed up this morning to surprise us."

I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to ten, trying to conjure up happy thoughts. Puppies, beaches, the fact that this really isn't happening.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Ashton Kutcher."

"Are you having some sort of breakdown?" Her voice sounded scared and I could instantly tell she was honestly worried about me. "Do I need to go get Carlisle?"

I stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm here to celebrate your engagement, Alice." I said in a strong voice. "I will not let this get to me, I swear. He cannot and will not affect me anymore. This isn't high school."

Storming out of the room, I decided right then and there that I was happy for the Cullens. The youngest was recently engaged and the long lost son has come home at last. Esme, their mother, must be ecstatic.

Just because the thought of Edward made me want to kill him, or myself for that matter, I could get through this one night. I would never have to see him again. Hell, maybe I could get around seeing him tonight. I could survive this party on that string of hope.

"Bella!" I heard someone call as soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs.

I held my breath as I turned around and instantly let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Japer.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked just like the perfect southern gentlemen he is.

"Uh, yeah Jazz. Thanks."

I started to walk away but he caught my arm before I could escape.

"Wait, wait ,wait. There's someone I want you to meet."

This could not get any worse.

"Peter!" Jasper called to someone behind us. I turned around to see a tall man in khaki pants and a blue collared shirt standing with his back to us, alone. He looked around as Japer called his name again and widened his eyes his fake surprise when he saw us.

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes.

"Be nice," Jasper whispered in my ear as the all famous Peter made his way over.

"Well hello there," I could hear a hint of a southern accent in his deep voice.

Jasper clapped him on his shoulder and left without saying another word. I'm pretty sure he winked too. "I'm Peter," he said as if I just didn't hear Jasper screaming his name. "You're Isabella, correct?" His blue eyes sparkled with genuine interest.

I shook his hand and tried to smile. "Just Bella, actually."

He grinned. "Well, Just Bella, Actually. Can I get you a drink?"

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Yeah, sure."

Peter was surprisingly a nice guy. He was polite and respectful and I found myself laughing without thinking of having to fake it. His dark brown hair complimented his dark blue eyes perfectly. I found myself staring at them throughout the night.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked with a laugh. We were sitting at the makeshift bar in the enormous kitchen. I was on my fourth drink.

"You have really pretty eyes.," I said without thinking.

He laughed again and smiled at me. "You have really pretty eyes as well."

Before I could respond, a voice I would have known anywhere, came from my left. "That's always what I told her." He was right behind me now and I could have sworn I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck.

My breath hitched in my throat and I forced my drink not to come up.

"Right, Bella?"

**Reviews inspire me! **


End file.
